


同居三十题

by Tamaru



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaru/pseuds/Tamaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>存稿。原po在sy。同名。</p>
    </blockquote>





	同居三十题

**Author's Note:**

> 存稿。原po在sy。同名。

1、 相拥入眠  
看着床上沉睡的男人，Merlin难以克制的甩开浴袍，然后把自己熨帖的覆上男人的后背。  
就像两只小汤勺。

2、 一同外出购物  
“下午三点半，来份马卡龙配大吉岭怎么样？”  
“最近的甜点铺在六个街区外，步行来回超过半小时，还不算红灯和King St.的施工……”  
话还没说完手里的平板就被拿走，Merlin抬起头，看见Harry拿着两人的外套和伞。  
“今天下午天气很好，请问先生您愿意把接下来的一小时交给我么？”  
Merlin微笑，顺从的从男人手里接过大衣，然后顺手拿走了后者的大衣雨伞放回原处，拉开门前回头对皱眉的男人扯起嘴角，  
“你留下来看店。”

3、 半夜一起看恐怖电影  
Harry兴致很高的借回来几部据说很经典的恐怖片，在他和Merlin轮休的晚上拖着后者一起重温经典。  
第二天两个人腰酸背痛的从客厅沙发上醒来。

4、 一方的起床气  
Harry使劲揉着嘎吱响的脖子，低声诅咒着昨晚那个坏主意，丝毫想不起来那是他自己想出来的。  
可是厨房里飘来煎蛋的香味和培根滋滋作响，还有零星的餐具叮当声，Harry的眉头松开，恨不得立刻冲进厨房给爱人一个拥抱。  
然后起身太快差点闪了老腰。

5、 做饭  
Merlin在厨艺上是个天才。相比于Harry这种传统英国人来说，能把鱼和薯条做到吃不腻真的需要天分。  
“如果你天天吃司康活下去的话，我也不需要这么大费周章的喂饱你了。”Merlin推了推眼镜。

6、 大扫除  
“后勤三组过来处理现场。”Merlin挂断电话，看着浑身血的Galahad躺在沙发上，客厅里一片狼藉，默默地翻出急救箱开始处理伤口。

7、 浏览过去的相片  
“你看那时候你头发好多！！！”  
然后Harry被锁在了书房外。一个星期。

8、 吐槽对方的生活习惯  
作为两个绅士，唯一能吐槽的习惯大概就是Harry喜欢在家里肆无忌惮的调情，而Merlin喜欢在家里什么都不穿。  
【这不是挺合拍的么【。

9、 相隔两地的电话  
屏幕上的地形图显示所有人员已经就位，Merlin点开话筒："这是指挥部，预计两分钟后开始行动。"  
“汝剑之所指，即吾心之所向。”

10、 早安吻  
Harry最喜欢醒来看够了Merlin的睡脸后把后者乱七八糟的吻醒，然后在Merlin把手边一切抓得到的东西丢过来之前把他搂住说早安。  
而Merlin，在偶尔比同居人早起的时候，会轻轻用嘴唇摩擦Harry的额头，像是把睡美人从沉睡中唤醒一样。【理工死宅的脑洞

11、 替对方挑衣服  
出席年度晚会时，两人不约而同的替对方选了同款不同色的袖扣。  
Harry是方形黑白直纹，Merlin是黑白同心圆。

12、 讨论关于宠物的话题  
Mr.Pickle走后Harry消沉了一段时间，在那期间Merlin建议他再去挑选一个伙伴。  
“算了，我帮你遛Mr.Keller已经够忙的了。”Harry抚摸着Merlin的德国杜宾说到。

13、 一方卧病在床  
“我是病号，快给我一个吻。”  
看在对方几乎全身裹着绷带的份上，Merlin决定不拿手上的平板砸向床上那张撅起嘴的脸。

14、 午睡  
连续三十个小时没闭眼，自认已经是老年人的Merlin爷爷决定找张床来恢复精力。  
可是当他走进自己专属的休息室时，发现床上躺着另外一个人，铁灰色西装和白衬衫散了一地。  
Merlin眯起酸痛的眼睛考虑了两秒，然后决定把自己的毛衣扔在Harry的西装上面。

15、 帮对方吹头发  
Harry喜欢洗完澡后昏昏沉沉的倒头就睡，而一般这时Merlin就会走过来坐在床边，把Harry的脑袋搬到腿上拿小吹风机慢慢的吹干。  
【Harry其实很怨念没办法帮Merlin吹头发我会说【doge

16、 出浴后的怦然心跳  
Merlin有一副不输于其他任何Kingsman的体格身材，只是那些宽肩窄腰都被坎肩毛衣遮住了。  
倚在床头看着从浴室里出来，裹着浴巾热气腾腾的爱人，Harry一边暗挫挫的表示遮住了是好事，一边觉得那些顺着马甲线流下来的水珠太碍眼，等会儿要一点一点舔干净。

17、 庆祝某个纪念日  
Harry在他书桌对面墙上与视线齐平的地方贴着一张头版，那是他第一次吻了Merlin的日子。虽然后者因为训练累得半死睡得正香。  
不过每年那天，如果条件允许，Merlin总会多做一个甜点，即使Harry不记得他第一次夸奖Merlin的厨艺时吃的是什么。

18、 接对方回家  
Galahad把木桩从牧师的下颌捅进后者的脑袋里，然后整整西装下摆和领结，走出浸信会的大门。  
一架米格26从天而降的停在他眼前，把Valentine那群人吓走了。  
“上机，Galahad。”耳机里传来Merlin毫无感情的声线。

19、 离家出走  
Galahad闹别扭了。  
Galahad没有上飞机。  
Galahad租了辆车开去内华达看仙人掌开花。  
心满意足的回到车上，Galahad发现雨刮下夹了一张纸，打开一看，上面熟悉的字体写着“Come Home Harry”  
终于从里到外的感到满足，他昏了过去。  
等他醒来发现已身处Kingsman总部躺在专属病床上，Merlin站在面前，手里拿着平板写写画画，疲惫的目光在无框眼镜后一览无余。看到他已经醒过来，Merlin按铃传唤医护人员，然后转过头来，语气里带着欣慰和藏得很深的忧虑。“Welcome Home.”

20、 屋顶上看星星  
文艺青年附身的Harry拎着一箱啤酒和外卖鸡块拖着Merlin爬上屋顶，说好久没一起看看天谈谈情了。  
然后London不出意料地下雨了。

21、 一个惊喜  
拎着啤酒和鸡块回到楼下的Harry很失落，板着方脸把手里的东西扔在地上，快步走回房间把自己锁起来。  
等他换下湿衣服，打开门，发现客厅一片漆黑。  
“Merlin？”  
话音未落，漫天星光被投影在整个客厅墙面和天花板上，银河系的尽头站着一个人，头顶闪闪发亮，脸上映着手里平板的微光，嘴角带着笑。

22、 一场飞来横祸  
“我能为你做什么，先。生。？”  
“有辆阿斯顿·马丁冲进了我的客厅，撞穿了水管，我家现在跟八月的加德满都一样下个不停啦。”  
“叫后勤组来处理。”  
“你上个星期刚下令后勤组三个月内不能帮我打扫卫生qwq”  
“那是因为你一个星期内连续把实验室炸了三次。下次的清理工作自己出钱。”  
说着Merlin把门缝稍微拉大一些好让落汤鸡先生进来。

23、 讨论关于孩子的话题  
“亲爱的你想过有个孩子么？”Harry双手撑在沙发靠背上一脸正经地问正在看书的Merlin。  
"你生，嗯？"Merlin头也不抬的回答。  
然后就没有然后了。

24、 因恶劣天气被困在家里  
好好的休息日，本来出去走走的安排被绵延的细雨所否定，两人只好窝在家里随便打发时间。  
其实这样也挺好的。Harry扭头看向靠在自己身上睡得正香的爱人，帮他眼镜摘下，把他手里的书插好书签放在矮桌上，把电视音量调小，然后扯过毯子把两人都裹得严严实实的。

25、 喝醉  
很久之前，Merlin专门为Harry的车写了一个导航程序，好让后者在没有醉到爬不进车的情况下，把他送到自己家门口。  
然后就是一成不变的丢进浴缸冲冷水。

26、 无伤大雅的小打小闹  
当Harry露出“快原谅我”的微笑时Merlin总会掐一下Harry的脸。  
当Merlin不想洗碗时Harry会轻弹一下Merlin的脑门，挽起袖子穿好围裙走进厨房。

27、 穿错衣服  
Merlin和Harry身高体型几乎一样，而且Kingsman的西装几乎都一模一样。所以直到Harry觉得肘部的布料比平时厚，才想起似乎干洗店同时送回来了两套西装。

28、 一方受轻伤  
“呃。”Harry用舌头把Merlin受伤的手指慢慢扯进嘴里，在上面打转舔舐，直到看到对方变红发烫的耳朵尖。

29、 意外的求婚  
圣诞晚会上，Galahad被众人拿各种酒水灌了个饱。眼神迷蒙中他看见光头男人手里拎着一瓶Newcastle Brown，如摩西穿过红海一般分开人群朝自己走来。  
"你是我的了。"他有意识的最后一刻，耳边传来熟悉的低沉声音。  
第二天早上醒来，Harry头痛欲裂的发现左手无名指上套着一个被打穿了的啤酒瓶盖。  
【不要在意什么边缘太锋利不舒服，Merlin那个闷骚肯定会打磨好的Harry你放心

30、 滚床单  
和Eggsy他们说完Fallout后，Merlin走出房间，一合上门就被等在后面的Harry抵在走廊墙上。后者双手撑在Merlin肩膀上方，一脸"快给我个亲亲否则不放你走"的微笑。  
Merlin拿手里的平板盖在Harry脸上使劲往前摁，后者不得不松手以拯救自己的鼻子。等Harry拿住平板时，发现自己被Merlin摁到了对面墙上，姿势和刚才完全一样，只是对象互换了一下。而且现在Merlin的舌头在慢慢的沿着他的耳骨打转，还拿牙齿研磨底下的小肉球。Harry瞬间想拿按在胸前的平板把面前的人脸挡开，下一秒发觉自己简直就是个被初恋吻了的高中女生。于是他顺从爱人的意愿把衣领和前襟扣子打开，好让那挺拔的鼻尖划过自己的喉结然后一路往下。  
"等下我还得去看那帮熊孩子浸猪笼，所以，hummmm？"呢喃细语从颈侧传来，低沉的尾音挠得Harry差点膝盖一软。难得碰到Merlin强势一次，Harry觉得自己都要坚持不到走廊尽头的休息室了。  
How can I say no, darling.


End file.
